


A Threefold Cord

by moonstruckfool



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Post-Credits Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/pseuds/moonstruckfool
Summary: “Ah, love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed.”Well, Jones was bloody wrong, and he is glad of it.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Kudos: 19





	A Threefold Cord

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble on the post-credits scene of Dead Men Tell No Tales. Enjoy!

A deafening thunderclap - he sits bolt upright in bed. A glimpse of tentacles, a flash of an enormous claw - 

He jerks awake, for real this time, his heart racing. He glances around the room. There is no sign of his predecessor as captain of the _Dutchman_. A bad dream. Only a dream.

It’s been years, decades, and he still remembers vividly Davy Jones’ words from their last (and final, he assures himself) encounter.

_“Ah, love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed.”_

Well, Jones was bloody wrong, and he is glad of it. He gazes down at his sleeping wife’s face, lets out a deep sigh, and gathers her into his arms. She stirs briefly, letting out a sleepily contented hum, then settles.

Not easily severed, no. He intends that it stay that way.


End file.
